Hourou Nezumi
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: So the new transfer student was a bit weird, no big deal, wait why is he wearing a dress outside of school? The tale of two young boys who are just trying to keep a few not so small secrets. AU NezumixSion and vice versa YAOI


**Hourou Nezumi**

**A/N: **I present you with Hourou Nezumi or Wandering Nezumi! This idea spawned in my No. 6 obsessed mind when I realised how similar the drawing style of the two anime's No. 6 and Hourou Musuko were in the first episode and then the whole Nezumi wearing dress thing kinda of was the last straw XD I just had to write this.

**Summary: **So the new transfer student was a bit weird, no big deal, wait why is he wearing a dress outside of school? The tale of two young boys who are just trying to keep a few not so small secrets. AU NezumixSion and vice versa YAOI

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai (boys loving other boys), cross dressing.

…

**CHAPTER ONE: The Flower Meets The Rat**

…

Sion was well aware he should be focusing on what his teacher was saying but it was somewhat hard to concentrate when a storm was loudly brewing outside. While it had yet to the rain the sky had turned dark shades of grey and the wind had picked up speed as it howled loudly through whatever cracks it could find and into the classroom.

"We have a new student starting today so I want you to make them feel welcome, alright?" Sion heard his teacher say in his dim awareness, the door was opened and there were footsteps, they must have entered.

But what made Sion break his gaze from the window was not the whispers of his classmates but at the teachers introduction of the students name.

"This is Nezumi-kun, he'll be in our class from now on, please make him feel welcome."

Sion realised he was probably openly staring by this point but who wouldn't? The boys name didn't seem to fit him at all. Shoulder length dark ash blue hair and those eyes, Sion found himself staring into them and getting lost, like looking into a midnight sky, yes they were that kind of silver. To be blunt, the boy could easily pass off as a girl. Sion awaited the boy to say something but he remained silent and the teacher seemed to be a little shocked by this and cleared his throat.

"Nezumi-kun, you can take a seat next to Sion-kun down the back there." said the teacher gesturing to the back of the classroom.

Sion felt a spark of…

Of…

_What was that feeling? _Sion thought as Nezumi looked at him with those sharp eyes, the boy merely nodded and walked to the back of the classroom.

When he sat down next to Sion, the brunette automatically blurted out, "I-I'm Sion, nice to meet you Nezumi-kun!"

Realising what he had just done Sion, blushed in embarrassment.

"Nezumi," the boy said making Sion look over to said boy quickly, "you can just call me Nezumi, I don't like formalities."

Sion grinned from ear to ear and nodded, "Then, you can just call me Sion."

For the first time since he sat down Nezumi looked towards Sion with an unreadable expression, "Sion," he said quietly in a way that made Sion shiver, "like the flower?"

"Y-yeah." he stuttered.

Nezumi grinned a little, "pretty."

Sion blinked and was about to talk further when the teacher loudly interrupted, "I don't mind that your making friends but I'd like to start my class now!"

The class erupted in giggles and Sion apologised profusely while noticing Nezumi was hiding a smile behind his hand. He would definitely have to talk to Nezumi again once first break came.

"Now then," the teacher began, "we will continue on with…" Sion had zoned out yet again, he had to wonder sometimes how he always achieved top marks in all his subjects. He was ever so discretely watching Nezumi, the new student seemed to be quite bored, and Sion vaguely wondered if Nezumi was the kind of person who wasn't overly fond of school life and if so, why? So many questions brewed within Sion's mind he wasn't even sure he would get a chance to ask them all. One of those main questions was why Nezumi's parents had given him such a strange name.

_Maybe it's because he's quiet? _Sion mused, mindlessly writing notes in his book and dropping his pen the moment his teacher began speaking again. Sion's hazel brown eyes flickered over to Nezumi's desk, oddly the boy had written the notes but he was now aimlessly drawing little figures in the margins of his book. Sion squinted trying to determine what they were, most appeared to be random swirling patterns and there was also a mouse, Sion shook his head and grinned a little, no it was a rat, that had to be it. The other little drawings appeared to be more feminie flowers, stars the occasional love heart with an arrow through it. Suddenly a small piece of paper landed softly on Sion's desk disturbing his keen observation, unfolding said paper Sion blushed deeply when he read it.

**Are my silly drawings really that interesting Sion?**

**- Nezumi **

He'd been caught staring. _Awkward _Sion thought to himself in a sing-song tone, he quickly wrote a reply and discreetly tossed it onto Nezumi's desk. The new student looked over to Sion and grinned before reading the reply.

**Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. They just looked interesting so I couldn't help myself. ^^;**

**- Sion**

Sion saw Nezumi's obvious smirk as the boy read his reply before writing on the paper again and quickly tossing it to Sion.

**Anything could be more interesting than this lesson. Is it always this boring in Geography? =.= It kinda sucks.**

**- Nezumi**

Sion stifled a laugh and turned to Nezumi who just shrugged as if to say _'what, it's the truth isn't it?' _Sion gave a sheepish smile before writing again.

**Most of the time it's not that interesting but sometimes we get taught some good things. We occasionally get to learn about animals, that's fun ^w^**

**- Sion**

Sion looked at the note before smiling a little as he folded the paper into an airplane instead of crushing it like before. The little plane sailed safely onto Nezumi's desk, the boy just shook his head as if to say, 'you idiot'.

Just as Nezumi put pen to paper the school bell chimed indicating first break. As the teacher dismissed class Sion quickly gathered up his things and stood in front of Nezumi's desk.

Nezumi raised an eye brow as he placed his pencil case in his bag, "What?"

Sion flinched a little at the cold tone, "U-Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?" Sion fiddled nervously with the hem of his jumper looking up and down, unable to keep Nezumi's gaze.

"Sure, whatever." Sion's eyes shot up at that only to find Nezumi half way to the door, "Hurry up or I'll leave you." he said with a grin.

"I-I'm coming!" Sion called out a little too desperately, the hidden 'please don't leave me behind' clearly evident.

After catching up to Nezumi in the hallway Sion sighed heavily and blinked when he heard Nezumi make an amused sound.

"What's so funny?" Sion asked turning to look at Nezumi.

"You," Nezumi said poking Sions shoulder, "you don't have a lot of stamina do you?"

Sion blushed furiously, "I'm not good at sports, I'm better at academics, mostly science." Sion said with a slight pout.

"Science huh? What area?" Nezumi quizzed.

"Huh? Oh, I guess Biology." Sion said with a smile.

"So you like cutting up helpless rats do you?" Nezumi shot back, his tone was somewhere between a joke and honestly not impressed.

"I don't like killing them, but it's fascinating!" Sion said with a happy smile.

Nezumi pulled a somewhat disturbed face, "Are you a sadist or something?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Seriously?" Nezumi raised an eyebrow.

Sion just nodded and Nezumi burst out laughing drawing the attention of other students around them.

"What?" Sion asked slightly confused.

"They really do shelter your education here, don't they?" Nezumi said calming down.

"I don't-"

"Understand? Of course you don't you're used to it, you don't know what other 'normal' school education is like, the kind of things we talk about, things we know." Nezumi said with a frown.

"We? You went to a public school?" Sion seemed shocked.

"Yeah, when we all moved here there were no public schools so I had to apply for a private academy," Nezumi snorted, "I didn't want to though."

"Why? Private schools in this age have a lot better facilities, why didn't you want to go to one?" Sion asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"I don't care about the facilities, all I know is they're raising you to be mindless drones." Nezumi's sharp eyes flickered around the room quickly and he ceased talking.

"Nezumi?" Sion asked looking over to the suddenly silent student.

"You better have half decent food here," muttered Nezumi as he grabbed a tray and looked at the food available, he frowned, "I can't even afford this food."

"I'll pay for you then! You can't not eat anything that's bad for you!" Sion said, "I'll just get you the same as me, it's good trust me."

Nezumi just watched dumbfounded as Sion brought the two lunches. He couldn't understand, why would you buy a total stranger lunch? Were all upper-class people like this? Were they all so naïve? Nezumi could only assume this was the case.

"Here," Sion held out a tray to Nezumi, "let's find somewhere to sit."

Nezumi just stared at the food, it looked like a five star meal to him.

"How about we sit over there." Sion said pointing to a table next to a bunch loud talkative boys.

"Let's eat outside, the noise in here is getting to me." Nezumi said as he headed for a door he presumed led to outside.

"B-but we're not allowed to eat outside!" Sion whispered with a worried tone.

"You're not allowed to eat outside?" Nezumi made what could have been a growl, "screw this shit!"

With that said Nezumi threw open the door and walked out.

"A-ah, Nezumi! Wait!" Sion called, chasing after Nezumi outside.

_Not allowed to eat outside, this place is worse than I thought, _Nezumi thought as he stared down at his food. Suddenly, he really didn't want to eat the impressive five star looking meal in front of him.

"Nezumi!"

_Ah, he found me _Nezumi thought with a sigh and reluctantly ate some of the food.

"Nezumi, you shouldn't have done that! You'll get in trouble, and it's only your first day!" Sion exclaimed with worry evident in his voice.

"Why aren't you allowed to eat outside?" Nezumi shot back, ignoring Sion's statement all together.

"Because!" Sion said loudly, he paused for a few moments and repeated in a softer uncertain voice, "because…"

"Because why, Sion?" Nezumi said staring hard at Sion with a dead serious face, "you don't know, it's what you've been spoon fed and forced to believe even without a reason. What could possibly go wrong eating outside? Why is that a bad thing? You eat outside when you're at home right?"

"S-sometimes." Sion muttered looking down.

"See? And nothing bad has ever come from that now has it? So what's so different about it at school? Nothing, that's what."

"I guess…" Sion stared down at his food with uncertainty on his face.

Nezumi sighed, "look, you can go back inside and eat if you're that worried about getting in trouble, but I'm staying here."

"I'll stay too!" Sion declared sitting down next to Nezumi, a little too close for Nezumi's comfort so the silver eyed boy slid away a little.

Sion blinked at the action but chose to keep his mouth shut for once, "d-do you like the food?"

"To me, this is what I imagined restaurant food to be like." Nezumi said.

"You've never been to a restaurant before?" Sion asked trying not to sound shocked.

"I don't have enough money for those kind of places." Nezumi said eating some more of the expensive looking food.

"Why don't your parents pay for you then?" Sion asked, now confused.

"I don't have any."

"Parents?" Sion asked.

Nezumi just nodded and Sion suddenly felt incredibly bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax," said Nezumi holding up a hand to halt Sion'r ramble, "it happened a long time ago."

"H-how did they-"

"You need to stop asking so many questions." said Nezumi in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it.

"S-sorry." Sion mumbled as he finally started to eat his lunch.

"Somehow this doesn't feel like outside." scowled Nezumi as he looked around at his surroundings, everything seemed to perfect, nothing was out of place and none of the plants were dead or even wilting for that matter.

"That's because our school is inside a massive biodome, everything is kept at a constant temperature so nothing dies or wilts." explained Sion.

"What's the point of that?" Nezumi frowned at the grass beneath him.

"I," Sion paused before sighing, "I don't know."

Nezumi face palmed and shook his head, "this is why I can't stand you people."

"Not everyone high up in society abides by the system." Sion said.

"Really? What about you Sion? Do you believe every word you're told?"

"Up until recently I did, but my view changed a few days ago, no, maybe I always knew and just didn't want to admit it." Sion said quietly.

Nezumi seemed slightly taken aback by Sion's response and remained silent until the strange echo of an electronic bell rang through the air.

"We should go back to class now." said Sion standing, Nezumi following.

"That's the bell?" Nezumi said distaste clear in his voice.

"Yep."

"Well," sighed Nezumi as they walked back inside, "at least this one doesn't hurt your ears when it rings."

As they walked up the hall that led to their classroom Nezumi noted that some of the students were keeping their distance from them and whispering, Nezumi could make out some of their words and most were along the lines of 'hey, they're the ones that went outside during lunch right?' and 'no way! They went outside?' Nezumi turned to Sion to see the brunette awkwardly looking at the ground, obviously nervous about being whispered about.

"We seem to be the talk of the school don't we?" Nezumi grinned as the pair entered their classroom.

"That's not good," Sion whispered as he sat down, Nezumi standing next to him, "if the principal finds out we'll get in trouble."

"Ah, but Sion, you're forgetting I just arrived here and don't know any of the rules," Nezumi smirked a little, "so there's our excuse."

"But I could have stopped you." Sion said.

"Then I'll say I skilfully convinced you to stay with me." said Nezumi as he sat in his seat.

Sion just sighed heavily, he was worried, he'd never been in trouble before. Though in this situation that might be a good thing and both he and Nezumi would get let off the hook this once.

_Well, _Sion thought, _I guess I'll find out sometime today._

…

Sure enough that afternoon both Nezumi and Sion were taken to the school Principal's office.

"I'm sure you know why I've called you boys here this afternoon." Nezumi almost gagged at the pompous accent the Principal had.

"Yes sir," Sion said nervously, "I-I'm so sorry. But, Nezumi is only new here so he didn't know-"

"Did you not say it is against are school rules to eat outside?" the Principal asked.

"I…" Sion glanced and Nezumi, the silver eyed teens face unreadable, "… I did, b-but!"

"I just told him I think the rule is stupid and forced him to come out with me." Nezumi stated frankly, twisting what happened just a little.

"Did you now?" the Principal said giving Nezumi a scowl, "well, since it is your first day and Sion, since you are my prized student I will let the two of you off with a warning."

Sion smiled, "thankyou sir!"

"Mark my words if it happens again you will receive punishment," the Principal frowned at the boys, "am I clear?""Yes sir!" Sion said as Nezumi nodded.

"Good. Now hurry on home to do your studies." the Principal said as he ushered the boys out of his office.

Sion sighed loudly, "that was scary."

"Whatever, I still think the rule is stupid." Nezumi declared as the two walked to the school gates.

"You can't break any more rules Nezumi! You'll get punished!" Sion said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, sure." Nezumi grinned.

"Nezumi!" Sion shouted, "I'm serious! The punishment at this school is known as the worst around, thankfully no one has ever broken the rules so we've never had to witness it."

"It can't be as bad as what I've been through." Nezumi whispered lowly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Nezumi said as the two boys walked up the street from their school, "well, I'm gonna go home, so I'll see you-"

"W-wait a minute!" Sion called grabbing onto Nezumi's arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Nezumi growled, clearly annoyed.

"I, um, well…" Sion stuttered his white cheeks turning pink, "do you wanna come over to my house!?"

"Huh?" Nezumi was genuinely shocked as he blinked several times.

"W-well, I could give you some of the notes you've missed in class since you only just started," Sion said awkwardly twiddling his fingers together before smiling brightly, "my mum's also probably made cherry cake! You have to try it, it's amazing!"

Nezumi sighed, deciding Sion probably wasn't going to leave him alone, "alright, alright! I'll go." he said shaking off Sion's hand that was still on his arm.

The brunette just smiled as the two kept walking further up the street.

"We're almost there." said Sion as he turned to Nezumi.

"You don't live very far away from the school do you?" Nezumi said rolling his eyes.

"Nope! Not many of the students do because as part of the scholarship you and your family get a house close to the school." said Sion.

"Scholarship?" Nezumi blinked, "you really area genius aren't you?"

"Eh?" Sion blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "n-not really."

"Yeah right, that's a lie and you know it." Nezumi said grinning at a still rather flushed Sion.

The two boys continued walking up the street in silence until a thought entered Nezumi's mind, "how do you know your mum would have made a cherry cake?"

"Because," Sion smiled light heartedly, "she always makes one on this day every year."

"Why?" Nezumi asked as he pulled an amused face.

"Well, it's my birthday today and she always makes me cherry cake on my birthday, it's a bit of a long story." said Sion.

"It's your birthday today?"

"Yep!"

"How old are now then?"

"I'm twelve."

Nezumi blinked, "dude, how are you in this year of schooling?"

"I was always very intelligent as a child, most of the students are around my age," Sion blinked, "why? How old are you?"

"I turned thirteen a few months ago." Nezumi frowned.

"You're not that much older Nezumi." Sion said.

Nezumi rolled his eyes and added sarcastically, "oh I feel ever so much better about it now."

"You're messing with me aren't you?" Sion frowned.

"You're learning," said Nezumi giving Sion a pat on the head, "good job."

"Oh, hey! We're here." said Sion halting suddenly in front or a large white house. It looked much like all the other houses Nezumi had seen. White, sterile and eerily perfect. This whole area gave Nezumi the creeps.

As the young boys entered Sion's home the brunette called out, "I'm home~!"

There was silence and Sion tried again, "Mum, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen~!" sung out a feminie voice that obviously belonged to Sion's mother.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my mum." smiled Sion taking Nezumi's arm once again and leading him to the kitchen making the silver eyed boy sigh loudly in annoyance.

"I'm just waiting for the cherry cake to finish cooking," said Sion's mother as she turned around, "and who is this? Your friend?"

"Yep!" Sion smiled, Nezumi inwardly pulled an annoyed face, "this is Nezumi, he just arrived at school and I've been showing him around."

"Well, um, Nezumi, it's nice to meet you," she said clearly confused by Nezumi's strange name, "Sion doesn't bring people over too often so it's nice you're getting along. My name is Karen, I'm Sion's mother."

"Nice to meet you." Nezumi said, forcing a polite smile.

"I told Nezumi he had to come over and try your cherry cake," Sion beamed to his mother, "oh! And to give him some notes he's missed out on."

"Well the cake won't be ready for a little while longer, so why don't you get those notes sorted?" Karen offered.

"Okay, we'll be in my room then." said Sion walking off up stairs, Nezumi close behind.

As the pair entered Sion's room Nezumi's gaze flickered to the floor-to-ceiling glass cabinet full of trophies, medals and certificates.

"I'll get you the copies of my notes before I forget." said Sion heading over to his desk.

"You are a genius after all." Nezumi smirked gesturing to the massive glass cabinet.

Sion turned with a flustered look, "Ah! Well…"

Nezumi's smirk grew wider before he chuckled a little, amused by Sion's reaction. He didn't notice the warm smile Sion threw his way as the brunette thought, _I'm glad, Nezumi doesn't hate me._

As Sion gathered up the extra copies of his notes Nezumi took the opportunity to observe Sion's bedroom a little more, the room itself was massive and the walls were, much like every other wall in the house, sterile white. Nezumi noticed there really wasn't anything in it except for work related things, no reading books except text books, not even posters on the walls, nothing. Nezumi found it very bland, and yet, very Sion, the boy seemed to be the type to like things simple and neat.

"Here's most of the notes you've missed," said Sion handing Nezumi a plastic sleeve with dozens of notes, "they're just the ones I've already printed I've got more to do still, I'll make extras when I re print everything."

"You're a really organised person aren't you?" Nezumi quizzed.

"I am. It's a bit of an obsession." Sion said sheepishly.

"OCD much?" Nezumi teased as he put the notes in his school bag.

"A little bit." Sion admitted.

Nezumi rolled his eyes at the strange boy he'd met. Nezumi had met a lot of people, but something about Sion made him stand out to Nezumi, the silver eyed teen didn't quite know what it was, but in the sea of mindless drones that were students Sion stood out to him. Sion was strange, and Nezumi wasn't too sure he liked it.

There was a loud beep and Nezumi automatically spun his whole body toward the sound, startled by the noise. Sion gave Nezumi a weird look before walking over and answering the small device on the wall.

"The cakes ready Sion, you and Nezumi can come down when you're ready." Sion's mother's voice came through it.

"Okay, we're coming." Sion said before disconnecting the call.

"We can go eat the cake now." said Sion opening his bedroom door, Nezumi following the younger boy once again.

Once the boys had arrived in the kitchen Nezumi sat down next to Sion awkwardly at the dining table as Karen served up the cherry cake.

"I hope you like it Nezumi." said Karen smiling at the young boy.

Nezumi took a bite and both Karen and Sion stared intently at him.

"Well, is it good?" asked Sion.

Nezumi glanced at him, "it tastes good."

"I'm so glad!" Karen smiled, "feel free to have seconds."

Karen exited to the room saying something about checking on the washing, and left Nezumi and Sion silently eating the cherry cake.

"I told you my mums good at cooking." said Sion finishing his own piece of cherry cake.

"Yeah, it's tasty." Nezumi mumbled as he finished the last piece left of his slice.

Nezumi glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, "it's getting kind of late, I should head home."

"Oh, okay then," Sion said before smiling, "hang on, I'll give you a piece of cherry cake to take home with you. You can have it as desert after your dinner or something."

Realising he wasn't going to get a say in the matter Nezumi just watched as Sion cut a piece of cake and put it in a small container.

"You can just give me the container back at school tomorrow." said Sion happily handing Nezumi the cake as they walked to the front door.

"Sure." said Nezumi as he opened the front door.

"Um, thanks for coming over," mumbled Sion awkwardly, "I kinda forced you to come, but, thanks for coming."

"It's fine." said Nezumi as he headed out onto the pathway.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then." said Sion as he waved.

"Yeah," Nezumi turned and was about to walk but he paused, "Sion?"

"Yes?" the brunette replied.

"Happy Birthday." Nezumi said awkwardly, quickly walking away to hide his red face.

Sion just blinked as Nezumi walked quickly up the path and out of sight, the young boy just smiled and laughed as he headed inside.

"Has Nezumi gone home already?" Karen asked walking up the hallway with some clothes.

"Yeah, it was getting late." smield Sion.

"He's a strange one isn't he." Karen said walking into the living room and putting the clothes she had with her on the sofa.

"He is." Sion said, looking out the window and at the sky, it was still cloudy and Sion hoped it wouldn't rain until Nezumi got home.

_Nezumi, why is it…_

… _I feel so drawn to you?_

…

**A/N: **Well, that turned out a lot longer than I was expecting it too XD I'm not sure if all the chapters will be like this, but whatever, the main plot will be introduced next chapter, this was just a _nice __**long **_introduction =w=

I also apologise for an spelling/grammer errors, I wrote this last year and have only re-read it once or twice this year ^^;

…


End file.
